


You Are My Light at the End of a Dark Tunnel!

by Me_Me157



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Me157/pseuds/Me_Me157
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loved his life in Kentucky and he loved his parents. But one day a drunk driver took all of that away from Sam and now he has to find a way to go on without his parents, living with a family he doesn’t know and going to a school where not everyone wants him there.</p><p>This story is for Blam week 2014. Day 1 AU season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Light at the End of a Dark Tunnel!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my story. All reviews are welcomed.

**A/N: This story starts off sad, but I promise a happy Blam ending.**

**Summary: After a tragic accident, Sam is left without both parents. Now he’s living with a family he doesn’t know, the Andersons, and having to go to a new school. Can the Anderson’s youngest son, Blaine, show Sam that there is light at the end of this dark tunnel?**

Sam woke up confused and in a lot of pain. He’s left arm was in a cast and he’s whole body felt like he was hit be a speeding truck. He realized he was in a hospital, but had no idea how he got there. Looking around his eyes landed on someone sitting neat the foot of his bed. There was a middle aged woman with dark curly hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and graying around the edges. Sam had no clue who this woman was. He tried to move causing the woman to look up. Seeing that Sam was awake, she rushed over to him.

“Sam, I’m so glad to see you awake. How do you feel?”

He tried to talk, but his throat was dry and scratchy. Laura Anderson pushed the button on the side of his bed for the nurse to come and check on Sam. She knew he was going to have a lot of questions, but wanted to make sure he was ok physically before giving him the bad news. A nurse and one of Sam’s doctors, Dr. Fox, came in to check on him. They looked him over, checking his vitals as well as his arm and head. They gave him something for the pain and some water to sip on for his throat. As they were about to leave Laura pulled Dr. Fox to the side to ask a question.

“Dr. Fox, when Sam asks about his parents should I tell him the truth now or wait until he’s better?”

“Physically he’s fine, but I don’t think anyone is ever mentally prepared to hear that they have lost both of their parents. I say when he asks to tell him instead of putting it off and giving him false hope.”

With that both the Dr. and nurse left the room and Laura sat on the side of Sam’s bed trying to figure out how to tell Sam that he has lost both of his parents and will be coming to live with her and her family in Lima, OH. And right on cue, Sam started in with the questions.

“What happened? Why am I in the hospital? Where are my parents? And who are you?”

Laura proceeded to tell Sam about the accident that was caused by a drunk driver. How he was thrown from the car, but his father died instantly and his mother held on long enough to make sure that Sam would be taken care of before succumbing to her injuries. She explained how she and Mary were child hood friends and was made godparents to each other’s kids before Mary moved to Kentucky with her family.

 To say that Sam was devastated is an understatement, and it broke Laura’s heart to see him in so much emotional pain. She moved to the head of the bed and just held Sam while he cried. Once Sam had calmed down some he asked why he was going to live with the Andersons instead of his mother’s family. She didn’t want to give him more bad news, but she also didn’t want to lie to him so she told him the truth.

“Sam, your mother’s family was never too happy about your mother marring your father. They thought since your mother came from money and your father was working class that he was not good enough for your mother. They started to look past that until your mother let it slip about your sexuality, and then they went back to being cold towards all of you. That’s why Mary didn’t think twice about having you come live with me and my family. She knew that you would be raised in an environment where no one would judge you, where you could be yourself. And maybe one day find some kind of happiness.”

Sam knew how his mother’s family felt, but he thought under the circumstances they would have a change of heart. He guessed he was wrong.

 

\---***---

 

Back in Lima Blaine was out by the pool relaxing and enjoying his last few days of freedom before the new school year started next Wednesday. With him was his boyfriend, Kurt and their friends Rachel, Santana and Puck.

“Where are your parents?” Kurt asked as he lounged next to Blaine.

“My dad had to go into the office for a last minute conference call and my mom got a call a few days ago and took off to Kentucky. She said it was some kind of emergency and that she would explain it to me when she got back.”

“So if we have the house all to ourselves, why are we sitting out here by the pool instead of having our own fun up in your room?”

“Yeah Santana, I’m sure there’s an empty guestroom that we can put to good use?” Puck asked putting his hand on Santana’s thigh.

“In your dreams Puckerman, you and I will never happen. You have a better chance with the female hobbit over there.” Santana said as she pushed Puck’s hand off of her leg.

“Hey, I can hear you over here. Stop calling me that.” Rachel yelled. Santana replied with a cocky smile as to say make me.

“Alright you two, that’s enough, play nice.” Blaine said. Then turning to Kurt, “We’re out here by the pool because my dad could come back at any time, and besides I’m having fun out here. I don’t want to be in the house.”

Kurt thought Blaine was just making up excuses not to be alone with him. The two of them started dating at the end of their sophomore year and it was fun in the beginning, but lately it felt like Blaine was pulling away and Kurt didn’t like it. Despite being gay, Blaine was one of the most popular kids at school. That was due to him being a star player on the lacrosse team and was probably going to made co-captain this year. Just by dating Blaine Kurt’s popularity rose and he was not about to give that up.

They all continued to hang out around the pool talking about starting the new school year as juniors, what teachers they were hoping not to get stuck with, trying to decide how to recruit new members for their glee club and making plans for Labor day until Blaine’s father called to say he was on his way home and was picking up take out for him and Blaine. Everyone decided to head home then including Kurt. He always felt like Blaine’s parents didn’t like despite Blaine saying otherwise. After everyone left Blaine straightened up the pool area and went to change and wait for his dad to get home.

 

\---***---

 

A few days after waking up and being told that both of his parents were gone Sam was released from the hospital. He and Laura went back to his house where he broke down again after walking through the door. Again Laura just held him until he calmed down.

She told Sam that the house was left to him and he could decide to either keep it or sell it, but that is not a decision he has to make right now. He was thankful for that because he had no idea what he wanted to do. So for now he would just lock the house up. They covered all the furniture up and packed up all the food so it could be donated to a homeless shelter.

Over the next few days they went about packing all of Sam’s things up to take back to Ohio, while he’s parents things like clothes and shoes were packed up and donated. They didn’t have a lot of jewelry, but what they did have Sam wanted to keep. Like his father’s favorite watch with the black leather strap and both of their wedding bands. His mother had a pearl necklace and earring set that Laura stated she loved seeing his mother wear. Sam insisted that she keep it stating he had no use for it and he knew his mother would want it that way.

During this time Laura also helped Sam put together a small memorial service for his parents. It was nothing big and fancy, just a simple farewell ceremony.  Sam’s father really didn’t have any family to come, with his parents already passed away and being an only child there were just a few cousins. Some of his mom’s family came, but the way they were acting he wished that they would have just stayed away.

After everything was said and done Laura made plans for her and Sam to fly home to Lima that Thursday after Labor Day. She knew she would be missing Blaine’s first day of school, but hoped he would understand.

 

\---***---

 

It was the first day of school at McKinley and Blaine was a little upset that his mom wasn’t back for it, but he knew it had to be a real good reason for it so he tried not to let it get to him too much. The first day was mainly just them getting their roster for the new year and spending about ½ hour in each class getting to know the teacher and getting a general idea of what they will be doing in that class throughout the year.

Blaine was actually happy with his class schedule, but Kurt was not. He was hoping to have more classes with Blaine, but as it turned out they were only in two classes together and one of them was home room.

“I can’t believe we only have one class together. That is so unfair.”

“What are you talking about Kurt? We have home room together and don’t forget about glee club, and we have the same lunch period.”

“Home room doesn’t count, it’s not an actually class. It’s only a few minutes long and we don’t have glee every day. So we will only see each other in History class, at lunch and in the hall between some classes.”

Blaine was secretly glad that their schedules didn’t mirror each others. Kurt was starting to get a little clingy and Blaine needed the space. The two of them were sitting at a table at the outside lunchroom waiting for the rest of their friends to get there so they could go to the Lima Bean. Just as Rachel, Finn Santana and Puck walked up Blaine’s phone started ringing. Seeing it was his mom calling he answered it right away.

“Hey mom, I was wondering when I was going to hear from you.”

“Hey sweetheart, I’m sorry I haven’t called sooner. It was just some things I needed to take care of here.”

“That’s ok mom, I understand. Is everything alright?” Just then Blaine noticed that Kurt was hanging on to his every word, so he got up and excused himself to speak to his mother in private.

“What was that all about?” Rachel asked Kurt.

“I don’t know. I was trying to listen, but he must have noticed the rest of you being nosey so he excused himself.”

“Yeah, right Lady Hummel; it was us that he noticed staring down his throat.” Santana said with her usual dose of sarcasm.

“Shut up Santana.”

Just then Blaine walked back over to the group.

“What was that about? Is everything ok?” Kurt asked.

“That was my mom. She’s coming home tomorrow and she said she will explain everything then. She did say that she will be bringing someone back with her and asked if I could put clean sheets on the bed in the room next to my room.”

“Did she say who this person is, or tell you anything about them?” Finn asked.

“No, she didn’t want to get into all of that over the phone.”

“Well, I guess we’ll find out tomorrow when we meet this person.” Kurt said.

“Actually, I’ll be the only one finding out tomorrow. My mom was very adamant about me not having anyone at the house when she’s get in. She said she doesn’t want to overwhelm him his first day here.”

“What, oh come on, this guy is going to be sleeping in the room next to yours and sharing your bathroom and I don’t get to meet him. What if he’s dangerous?”

“I don’t think my mother would be bringing someone to our house that was dangerous Kurt.”

“Maybe I could stop by, you know accidently forgetting I’m not supposed to or I could bring you a book that you forgot and need for homework.”

“No Kurt, no accidently forgetting, no bringing a book, I’m serious about this.”

“Fine, maybe I won’t come over for the next couple of days?”

“That’s fine since this no company rule may be in effect for the next couple of days anyway. Now can we please go? I really need a coffee.”

Kurt dropped the subject even though he was not happy about it and they all went to the Lima Bean.

 

\---***---

 

The Next day Blaine went straight home when school got out. His dad left out about ½ hour after he got in to go pick his mom up from the airport. He took the large SUV which meant they would be bringing a lot of stuff back. He had already put clean sheets on the bed in the room next to his like his mother asked. He also dusted off the furniture and reconnected the cable box so it would be ready for their guest. While he waited he made a fruit and cheese platter and a fresh pitcher of lemonade in case they were hungry from their flight.

 A little over an hour later Blaine heard the car pull into the front driveway. He couldn’t decide if he should go outside to welcome his mom back and meet this person or wait for them to come in the house. He figured he might as well go outside and get this over with, besides he was sure they would need help with the bags. So he rushed out of the door to see his mom and dad get out of the front of the car, but no sign of their guest yet.

Blaine went to hug his mom and welcome her home when the back door opened and what stepped out caused Blaine to stop in his tracks. Out of the car came the most gorgeous guy Blaine has ever laid eyes on. He was tall with blond hair and beautiful full lips.  He was wearing a gray short sleeved Henley shirt with some Black cargo shorts and black low top converse sneakers. The way the shirt hugged his body he could tell this guy was built. He had a cast on his left arm.

When Sam looked up at Blaine, Blaine saw that he had beautiful green eyes, but what really caught his attention was the sadness he saw in those eyes. He don’t know where it came from, but Blaine was hit with an overwhelming urge to make that sadness go away.

Sam was trying to put his back pack on, but was having a hard time due to his cast. Blaine rushed over to help him forgetting about his mom.

“Here let me help you with that.” Blaine offered.

“Thank you.” Sam replied with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Hello to you too son, I’ve missed you too.” Blaine’s mom said.

“I’m sorry, hi mom.” Blaine said as he went and hugged his mother. “I really did miss you while you were gone.”

“I know son, I missed you too. Here let me introduce you to Sam. Blaine, this is Samuel Evans. He will be living with us from now on. Sam, this is my youngest son, Blaine. He is the same age as you are, and you will be attending the high school he goes to. We have an older son, Cooper, but he don’t live here and hardly comes home to visit. He’s too busy living out his dreams of acting in California.”

“It’s nice to meet you Sam.” Blaine said as reached his hand out to shake Sam’s.

“Likewise,” Sam said as he grasped Blaine’s hand.

Blaine felt, what seemed like a jolt of electricity shot up his arm as soon as their hands touched and from the way Sam’s grip tightened Sam felt it to. They both let go and looked away.

“Alright, let’s start taking Sam’s things in the house and up to his room.” Blaine heard his father say.

They all started to unload the car and carry stuff in the house. Sam couldn’t carry much with his left arm in a cast, but he helped as much as he could. In no time they had everything in the house. Over the next couple of hours Blaine and his mom helped Sam get all of his stuff put away while they snacked on the fruit and cheese tray that Blaine had made.  

After just about all of Sam’s things were put away, Blaine’s mom asked to speak to him and they went downstairs to his father’s office to talk. Sam knew what she wanted to talk to him about and appreciated the fact that she chose not to do it in front of him. It hurt like hell to think about his parents and he would not be able to handle hearing about the accident all over again.

Down stairs in the office Blaine’s mom told Blaine and his father, who really didn’t know all of the details, about the accident that killed Sam’s parents. She explained to them that the only family Sam had left was his family on his mother’s side, but how they refused to take Sam in wanting nothing to do with him because of his sexuality, he’s bi-sexual, and who his father was. His mother knew how they felt about Sam and that’s why she made Laura and James his legal guardians. She told them about the memorial service and how they acted towards Sam.

By the time she was done telling them Blaine’s face was streaked with tears. Even his father was a little choked up.

“Oh my God, that poor kid. We are going do any and everything in our power to make him feel welcome, to make him feel like he is a part of this family.” Blaine’s father said.

Still unable to talk Blaine just nodded his head in agreement.

“Blaine, both your father and I have to go into the office tomorrow so you will be staying home with Sam. I don’t want to leave him alone his first day here. Also if you could keep your friends away for the rest of the week. I don’t want them over here bombarding Sam with questions and making him uncomfortable.”

“That includes Kurt as well.” His father added.

“That’s not a problem. I already told Kurt that the no company rule would probably be enforced through the weekend anyway.”

“Good.” His mother stated. “I’m going to go check on Sam then I figured we could order take out for dinner.”

 

\---***---

 

While his mom and dad walked out of the office to go check on Sam, Blaine stayed behind to text Kurt. He would have called him, but he really didn’t feel like dealing with the dramatic outburst he knew Kurt was going to have about not seeing him all weekend.

 _‘Hey Kurt, I just wanted to let you know that I won’t be in school tomorrow. Both my parents have to go into work and they don’t want to leave Sam, our guest, by himself yet._ Send.

Not even a minute later.

_‘Is this Sam a handicap who can’t take care of himself? Oh, or is Sam a new puppy they got you? Either way since both of your parents will be gone maybe I could skip school too and come help you take care of Sam, then we could also take care of each other’ ;-)_

Blaine typed a quick reply.

 _‘Sam is not handicap or a puppy. He’s just going through some heavy stuff right now and my parents don’t want him left alone. Also, my mom extended the no company rule through the weekend, so you can’t come over. I will see you in school on Monday.’_ Send.

This reply came even quicker.

_‘What the hell Blaine? So because this Sam guy has issues I don’t get to see my boyfriend all weekend. What if I had made plans for us. You know what, fine. I’ll see you on Monday Blaine. Bye!’_

Blaine didn’t even bother to reply to Kurt’s last text. He put his phone away and went upstairs with his family.

The next few days were pretty uneventful in the Anderson’s home. For the most part Sam pretty much stayed in his room, which everyone understood. He did come down to eat with everyone, but didn’t have too much of an appetite. Every so often Blaine would knock on Sam’s door and peak his head in to ask if he was ok or if he needed anything. His answer was always the same. ‘I’m fine, or I don’t need anything right now.’

One night while Blaine was brushing his teeth for bed he thought he heard crying coming from Sam’s room, but when he walked over and put his ear to the door all he heard was silence.

On Sunday the Andersons decided to have a game night. They haven’t done that for years and thought it would be fun. Usually it was Blaine and his mom against Cooper and their father, but since Coop wasn’t there they invited Sam to join them. Deciding he can’t stay in that room forever he came down and joined the fun. He took Cooper’s place and partnered with Blaine’s dad. Surprisingly Sam found himself having a lot of fun.

That night everyone turned in early to get ready for Monday morning. Blaine’s mom was taking Sam down to McKinley to register him for school. That night when Sam went to bed the pain of losing his parents was still there, but it wasn’t so overwhelming. Maybe that’s what he needed to do. Get out of this room and start living again. He knew that’s what his parents would want for him to do.

 

\---***---

 

Monday morning Blaine had to be to school earlier than usual because the coach wanted to meet with the Lacrosse team before school started. Once his coach was done with him he was heading to his locker when he spotted Kurt, Rachel and Santana standing around waiting for him. Puck and Finn were still in the locker room. As soon as he walked up Kurt started in on him.

“Thanks for leaving me hanging this weekend. Way to show your boyfriend that you care.”

“I didn’t leave you hanging Kurt, I had something to do, and you just couldn’t be included. Stop making it seem like I went out parting without you or something.”

Before Kurt could reply he heard both Rachel and Santana at the same time announce ‘Oh MY God! Who is that?’ Both Kurt and Blaine turned to see who they were talking about, although Blaine already had a pretty good idea who it was.

Sure enough it was Sam looking like he just stepped off the cover of a teen magazine. Today he had on a blue and white checkered button up shirt that he left unbuttoned up over a white fitted v-neck undershirt, some blue denim shots and blue and white Nike sneakers with white ankle socks. He stood just inside the door like he was waiting for someone and not really looking at anyone although pretty much all eyes were on him.   

Even Kurt was staring.

“Damn, who is that?” Kurt also asked before he could stop himself.

Blaine just looked at him, then was about to answer when his mother came in and walked over to Sam.

“Who is that guy with your mom?” Santana asked.

“That’s Sam, the guy who’s going to be living with us.” Blaine answered.

Kurt whipped his head around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

“You’re kidding right. Please tell me that that’s not the guy you’re going to be sharing a bathroom with. The guy you just had to stay home and babysit on Friday.”

“Yes Kurt that’s Sam. My mom is registering him today. He’s going to be going to school here.”

“Oh no, this is so not going to work. I am not comfortable with this at all. Blaine you need to tell your parents that it would be better if Sam went to live with someone else. Convince them that it would be in everyone’s best interest or something, just get rid of him.”

“Have you lost your mind? What the hell is the matter with you? Even if I wanted to, which I don’t, I couldn’t tell or convince my parents to put Sam out. So you need to get over it.”

With that Blaine slammed his locker shut and walked away.

Rachel just stood there not sure what just happened, while Kurt was fuming. Santana leaned into Kurt and whispered in his ear.

“Careful Hummel or you’re going to push him away and right into a set of strong, tan, muscled arms that come with a pair of lips that look like they were just made to suck dick.” Then she walked away herself.

Kurt turned to glare after her for a second before turning back to glare at Sam and Mrs. Anderson as they walked into the school’s office. Then he and Rachel walked to home room together. When they got there Blaine was already in his seat looking pissed off. Kurt went and took his seat next to Blaine and turned to him.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I know you can’t tell your parents what to do and besides I trust you. Plus who said he was gay anyway. So do you forgive me?”

Blaine knew it wasn’t his place to broadcast Sam’s sexuality so he did not correct Kurt’s assumption.

“I forgive you Kurt, but you really need to get over your jealousy because it’s getting real old, real fast.”

Nothing else was said while the teacher took roll call and went over the announcements for the week. Just as they were being dismissed to go to their next class the school intercom came on. ‘Blaine Anderson, please report to the counselor’s office. Blaine Anderson, please report to the counselor’s office.’

“I wonder what that is about.” Kurt asked.

“I have no idea. I’ll see you in U.S. History.” Blaine replied as he ran out the door.

 

\---***---

 

Once he got to Mrs. Pillsbury office he knocked and opened the door to go in. That’s when he saw his mom and Sam sitting in the chairs in front of the desk.

“Hey mom, hey Sam,” he greeted as he gave his mother a kiss on the check. “You wanted to see me Ms. Pillsbury?”

“Yes Blaine I did. As you know Sam is starting school here today and since he lives with you I thought he would be more comfortable being shown around the school by someone he somewhat knows. I made his schedule to mirror yours. Looking at his transcripts from his old school he should have no problems with some of the advanced classes you take. Is this ok with you Blaine?”

“Sure that’s fine. I would be more than happy to show Sam around.” “If he’s done in here we can head out to U.S. History now.”

“Sure we’re done. Sam, just remember my door is always open if you need someone to talk to or you just need a minute to yourself, ok.”

“Yes ma’am.” Sam answered as he and Blaine walked out of the office.

The halls were just about empty as everyone was already in their next period classes.

“You’re really going to like it here. Most of the students are friendly, especially my group of friends.”

“I hope so.” Sam replied.

“Have you thought about joining any extracurricular activities like sports or maybe even the glee club? Do you sing? I noticed your guitar case when we were moving you in.”

“I haven’t really thought about it. I did play lacrosse at my old school, but I don’t know about glee club. I’ve never really sung in front of anyone other than my parents.”

Blaine knew that Sam’s parents were still a sore subject for him, so he dropped the topic of glee club and focused on sports.

“Maybe you can try out for the lacrosse team then. We can always use more good players.”

“I’ll think about it.” Sam said as they made their way to their history class.

 

\---***---

 

Inside the class Kurt took a seat and was about to claim the one next to him for Blaine when Dave Karofsky, one of Blaine’s team mates, sat in it.

“That’s Blaine’s seat Dave. Go sit somewhere else.”

“I don’t see Blaine’s name on this seat. So it looks like I will be sitting right here. Besides you know you want me here next to you.”

Kurt just rolled his eyes and looked around the room for two more seats together. Secretly he liked the attention he got from Dave, but he would never let him know that and risk the chance of Blaine finding out. Just as he spotted a few seats and was about to get up and move Blaine came walking in the class with Sam right behind him.

Kurt got an instant attitude seeing that Sam was in the only class he has with Blaine. Blaine introduced Sam to the teacher then looked around the room for seats for them when he saw Kurt sitting next to Dave. He continued to look and saw two seats together on the other side of the room. He pointed them out to Sam and they walked over to them. Like before all eyes were on Sam as he made his way across the room.

Dave leaned over towards Kurt, “Looks like your boyfriend would rather sit with the new guy.”

Kurt just ignored him and pulled out his phone to send Blaine a quick text.

 _‘What the hell Blaine, the only class we have together and I have to share you with him, and he gets to sit next to you.’_ Send

 _‘If you must know, Ms. Pillsbury thought it would be easier for Sam to adjust to a new school if he was shown around by someone he already knows. So Sam is in all of my classes. And if you really wanted to sit next to me, you would have saved me a seat.’_ Send

Before Kurt could type out a reply the teacher started class and he had to put his phone away. When class was over Kurt walked up to Blaine and Sam as they were leaving the room and held a hand out to shake Sam’s hand.

“Hi I’m Kurt, Blaine’s boyfriend, do you mind if I borrow him for a minute?”

“I’m not having this discussion with you right now Kurt, Sam and I have to get to our next class. Plus I already told you, you need to lose the jealousy act.”

With that Blaine and Sam left to go to their next class, leaving Kurt fuming mad in the hall. Their next few classes went the same way, without the Kurt drama, with all eyes focused on Sam when he entered the room.

When lunch time came around Sam was much more relaxed, even speaking to some people he met in class. After getting their food Blaine and Sam went to sit at his usual table with the glee club. This included a few of his lacrosse team mates, Finn, Puck, and Mike, who was also in glee. Blaine introduced everyone to Sam and everyone gathered around to get to know the new guy. This left no room for Kurt to sit next to Blaine when he got there.

“Excuse me Santana; I would like to sit next to Blaine.”

“Yeah, and people in hell would like a glass of water. There’s an empty sit right across from him. Sit there.”

Blaine looked up and mouthed the word ‘sorry’ as Kurt went to sit on the other side of the table. Everyone took a liking to Sam and he seemed to get along with everyone as well, everyone but Kurt that is. He didn’t like the closeness he saw developing between Sam and Blaine. 

Sam even told them about the accident and how he came to live with Blaine and his family, which shocked Blaine who didn’t think Sam would be able to talk about that so soon. Everyone told Sam how sorry they were for his lost and as his eyes started to tear up Blaine put his arm around Sam’s shoulders and gave a supportive squeeze. Kurt really didn’t like that.

Santana took an instance liking to Sam having lost her father at an early age. She decided she was going to take Sam under her wing and make sure no one bothered him, especially Kurt who was currently shooting daggers at him with his eyes.

 

\---***---

 

After lunch the rest of the day flew by and before they knew it their last class was over.

“I have a brief glee club meeting after school so you can either come to the meeting with me or you can take my car and go home and I can get Kurt to bring me home.” Blaine said.

“Will your glee director mind if I come with you?”

“No, Mr. Schuester won’t mind at all, although he might try to talk you into joining.”

Blaine and Sam headed to the choir room.

“Mr. Shue, is it ok if Sam sits in on our glee meeting? He’s new and I’m his ride home.” Blaine asked when they got to the choir room.

“Of course it’s ok. Emma, I mean Ms. Pillsbury told me a new student started today and I wanted to get the chance to welcome him. So welcome to McKinley Sam. I hope you had a good first day.”

“Thank you, actually it was a good first day thanks mainly to Blaine.”

“That’s good to hear Sam. Maybe Blaine and the rest of the group can talk you into joining, but no pressure.”

Kurt walked in and seeing Sam standing next to Blaine he walked up and linked his and Blaine’s arms to usher them to their usual seats.

“What are you doing Kurt?”

“Oh come on Blaine, he gets you all throughout the day. Can’t I at least have you to myself in here?”

Blaine relented knowing he kind of brushed Kurt off after class and they hadn’t seen each other all day except for lunch. Santana watched Kurt situate Blaine in a chair on the end and then sit right next to him, while Sam stood at the piano not sure where to sit.

“Come on Sam, you can sit up here with Brittany and me.” Santana called out.

“Thank you.” Sam said once he had a seat.

“So how was your first day here at McKinley?” Brittany asked.

“It was good. Everyone I’ve meet so far has been really nice, and Blaine was a huge help. I just don’t think his boyfriend likes me too much.”

“Don’t mind him. He’s just jealous that you get to see more of Blaine than he does.” Santana said while waving Kurt off.

“Yeah, and if he gives you a hard time just tell Santana. She doesn’t like Kurt anyway. Hey, when glee let’s out can I sign your cast?”

“Thank you, but I think I can handle Kurt. And sure Brittany, you can sign my cast.”

Mr. Shue started the brief meeting talking about working hard to win their competitions and other things they want to accomplish this year and they were out within a ½ hour.

True to word while Blaine was telling Kurt that he would see him tomorrow, Brittany was not only signing her name but also drawing a unicorn under a rainbow on Sam’s cast. He had to admit she was good. After that Blaine and Sam headed home.

 

\---***---

 

Blaine’s parents were sitting in the living room when they got home. They went in to join them.

“How was your first day Sam?”  Laura asked.

“It was ok. Most of the people I meet seem cool, and being in the same classes as Blaine did make my day less stressful.”

“That’s good to hear. Why don’t you have a seat, there is something James and I need to talk to you about.”

“This seems serious mom, should I leave?”

“No Blaine, you can stay if that’s ok with Sam.”

Sam nodded his head indicating he didn’t mind if Blaine stayed, so Blaine sat down next to Sam.

“Sam, you’re aware that your mother came from a rather wealthy family right?” Blaine’s mother asked.

“Yes, I know, but they sort of cut her off when she met and married my father. They thought he was beneath them and refused to let my mother use ‘their’ money to support them, even though my father never wanted that anyway.”

“That’s true, but not everyone felt that way. Her grandfather, your great grandfather adored your mother and respected the fact that she married the man she loved, not caring about his social status. So before he died he made sure that you mother received her inheritance. And when your mother passed away she left all of it to you Sam.”

“I didn’t know that. She never told me about that. I wonder if my father knew.”

“Your father did know and she was going to tell you, she just never got the chance to.”

Blaine’s father spoke up then.

“The reason we’re telling you this Sam is because somehow your mother’s family found out about the inheritance and they are trying to block you from getting it. They’re trying to say that your great grandfather was not in his right mind when he gave that money to your mother, there for she never should have gotten it and it should not be given to you.”

“Can they do that?” Sam asked.

“Not if I can help it. I’ve already been in contact with the lawyer who helped set the inheritance up as well as the home care nurse who was hired to take care of Thomas. She also served as a witness when the document was signed and they both will testify that Thomas was in his right frame of mind when he did this. Don’t worry Sam; I will take care of this for you.”

“Just out of curiosity, how much money are we talking about?” Blaine asked.

Blaine’s father looked over to Sam who nodded that it was ok to tell the amount.

“We’re talking about ¼ of a billion dollars here.”

“Did you just say ¼ of a billion? That’s $250,000,000. No wonder they’re trying to get it back.”

“Yeah well I’m going to make sure that that money stays right where it belongs, with you Sam.”

“Is that all for now?” Sam asked.

“I think that’s enough for now” Laura answered.

The boys excused themselves and headed upstairs. Blaine was surprised when Sam followed him to his room instead of going to his own.

“Do you mind if I hang out in here with you for a little while?”

“No, of course not Sam, have a seat anywhere you want. You never have to ask of you can hang out in here ok.”

“Thanks, I just don’t feel like sitting in my room by myself right now.”

“So $250,000,000 huh, what are you going to do with all of that money?”

“I have no idea, but I don’t want to start making plans for it until it’s actually mine.”

“Well you have nothing to worry about. My father is the best lawyer you can have for this and he will make sure you get that money.”

“I know, and I can’t thank him enough for doing this for me. In fact I owe you and your family a lot of gratitude for everything you all have done for me. Not a lot of people would take in a kid they hardly know, hell my own family didn’t want me, and I’m so grateful for that.”

“You don’t owe us anything Sam. Apparently our moms were really good friends and my mom was more than happy to do this. I know that no one can take the place of your mom and dad, but my parents will do their best to make you feel safe and loved just like you were their own. And so will Coop and I whenever you get the chance to meet him.”

Sam didn’t know what to say, so he just got up and went over to Blaine pulling him for a big hug. Blaine returned it wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist. He couldn’t help but to enjoy the warmth that was coming from Sam as they embraced each other. After a minute Sam stepped back releasing Blaine.

“Sorry about that. We were big on physical contact in my house so I tend to hug a lot. I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“No Sam, you didn’t make me uncomfortable at all.”

After that the boys did what little bit of homework they had. Then they just hung out talking and getting to know each other better. They were surprised to see how many things they had in common. Like their love for music, sports the same movies and the fact that they were both comic book nerds. Sam was opening up more and more to Blaine and they were becoming good friends.

 

\---***---

 

Over the next few weeks Sam started to become his old self again. He still had his moments when he would hear a song on the radio and it reminded him of his parents, or he would be sitting and a sudden memory would sneak up on him, but he did not shut down because of it. He would tell himself that his parents would want him to go on living and that is what he did.

Blaine’s father, James, was making good progress with the situation involving Sam’s inheritance. He knew that Sam’s family did not have a strong case and with the two witnesses he had he figured he would be able to give Sam some good news real soon.

Once his cast came off he tried out for and made the lacrosse team which Blaine was happy about, Kurt not so much. To him it was just more time that Sam got to spend with Blaine. He saw how close Blaine and Sam were getting and how everyone just loved Sam and he hated it. He was just glad that he still had Blaine to himself in glee and hoped it stayed that way.

Blaine on the other hand saw the change in Sam and started to drop settle hints about him trying out for glee club. Santana and Brittany also started asking Sam about joining, as well as Puck and Mike who both said they needed more guys.

One evening Blaine was lying across his bed reading a comic book when Sam came in his room holding his guitar. Blaine looked up at Sam and down at the guitar in his hands wondering what he was up to.

“What’s up Sam? Why do you have your guitar?”

“I think I’m going to try out for glee club tomorrow and was wondering if you would help me with the song I want to sing.”

Blaine jumped up eyes full of excitement.

“Are you serious? Yes, of course I will help you with your song. Do you know what you’re going to sing?”

“Yeah, it’s a Bryan Adams song that my parents use to sing to each other all the time. It’s called ‘Please Forgive Me’. It would mean a lot if you were playing the piano and maybe singing along with me tomorrow. I know I could use the band, but I think I would be more comfortable with you up there with me.”

“Of course Sam, whatever you need. I don’t know the song, but I’m sure I can print out the words as well as the sheet music to it. Do you want to get started now?”

“Yeah, let’s get started.”

Blaine and Sam spent the rest of the night getting ready for Sam’s glee audition. They only took a break to eat dinner, and then it was right back to work. Around 11:30 they called it a night and agreed that instead of going to lunch tomorrow they would use the choir room for one last run through.

 

\---***---

 

The next day as everyone started arriving for glee Sam was already in the choir room. It was nothing for Sam to sometimes hang out during glee club waiting for Blaine, so no one thought anything of it. Santana was the first one to notice Sam’s guitar case next to him and hoped it meant what she thought it did. Kurt walked in and seeing Sam in his usual chair got an instant attitude. Sam knew that Kurt didn’t like him and decided to just ignore him. Then Kurt also noticed the guitar case and a sense of dread washed over him.

Mr. Schue walked out of his office once everyone was there and stood in front of the room.

“Before we get started with our lesson for the week we have someone who wants to audition for glee today. So let’s give a warm welcome to Sam.”          

Sam took his guitar out of the case and went to stand in front of the room a little nervous.

“I had no intention of joining glee, but a certain someone” Sam said looking over to Blaine. “Kept dropping hints about how much fun glee is. He even got help from a few friends to put the pressure on, so finally I caved and here I am. This is a song that my parents use to sing to each other all the time so here goes nothing.”

Sam had already talked to the band so they knew what to play. What surprised a few, especially Kurt, was when Blaine got up and went and sat at the piano.

 

("Please Forgive Me" by Bryan Adams)

(Cover by Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson)

(Sam and Blaine’s parts together are in **bold)**

 

Still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss, its gettin' better baby  
No one can better this...  
Still holdin' on, you're still the one.  
First time our eyes met, same feelin' I get  
Only feels much stronger, wanna love you longer  
You still turn the fire on...

  
So if you're feelin' lonely ‒ don't  
**You're the only one I ever want.  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love you a little more than I should...**  
  
**Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do.**  
**Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you**  
**Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through...**  
**Please forgive me if I need you like I do.**  
**Please believe me, every word I say is true...**  
**Please forgive me I can't stop loving you**

 

Everyone was shocked at how good Sam's voice was, even Kurt who refused to let it show. But when Blaine joined in on the chorus, it sound like they had been singing together for years.

  
  
Still feels like our best times are together.  
Feels like the first touch, still gettin' closer baby  
Can't get close enough.  
Still holdin' on, you're still number one.  
I remember the smell of your skin,  
I remember everything,  
I remember all your moves I remember you, yeah!  
I remember the nights, you know I still do.  
  
So if you're feelin' lonely ‒ don't  
**You're the only one I ever want.**  
**I only wanna make it good**  
**So if I love you a little more than I should...**  
  
**Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do.**  
**Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you**  
**Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through.**  
**Please forgive me if I need you like I do**  
**Oh, believe me ‒ every word I say is true.**  
**Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop loving you.**

 

During the instrumental section Sam turned and smiled at Blaine who returned the smile, trying to ignore the butterflies that appeared in his stomach.

 **  
**  
One thing I'm sure of is the way we make love.  
**And one thing I depend on is for us to stay strong.**  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
That's why I'm sayin'...  
  
**Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do.**  
**Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you.**  
**Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through.**  
**Please forgive me if I need you like I do.**  
**Babe, believe me ‒ every word I say is true.**  
**Please forgive me if I can't stop loving you.**  
**Never leave me ‒ I don't know what I'd do.**  
**Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop loving you,**  
Can't stop loving you.

 

 

Once the song ended everyone applauded Sam and Blaine, and complimented them on how good they sounded. Sam swung his guitar around to his back as Blaine came from around the piano and gave Sam a big hug.

“That was so amazing Sam, you were amazing.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you. Thank you.”

They reluctantly let each other go, both feeling something from the hug, when Mr. Schue walked up clapping.

“Sam and Blaine, that was awesome. I think it goes without saying, but welcome to glee Sam.”

Sam shuck Mr. Schue’s hand and thanked him before putting his guitar away and taking a seat next to Santana, giving Blaine a shy smile as he sat down. As soon as Blaine returned to his chair Kurt leaned over towards him.

“What the hell was that?”

Blaine let out a frustrated breath and replied “What was what Kurt?”

“That, first you encourage him to join then you go and sing a love song with him. Is there something you want to tell me?”

Before Blaine could answer Mr. Schue started the lesson and he was thankful for that.

When glee was over Kurt approached Blaine to finish their discussion.

“You couldn’t let me have this one thing. The one place I had you to myself and you had to bring him into this as well. Does he have to be a part of every aspect of your life?”

“What is your problem Kurt? Sam suffered a terrible tragedy and he is finally starting to get over it. And any way I can help him I will. So if that means encouraging him to do things that will make him feel better then so be it. So you need to get over yourself and deal with it.” With that Blaine left Kurt standing there.

“You just don’t get it do you?”  Santana said as she walked back into the room. “Your jealousy over Sam is getting old, although I do admit they did sound good together. It makes you wonder, do their voices just naturally mesh well together, or were they up all night rehearsing that song while staring into each other’s eyes.”   

“What is your problem Santana? Why are you being extra bitchy?”

“Because I don’t like you Kurt, your fake and a user and everyone knows that the only reason you’re with Blaine is because having your name attached to his boasts your popularity. I’m just waiting for the day that Blaine realizes that and dumps your ass. Then the icing on the cake will be for Sam and Blaine to realize that they are perfect for each other.”

“That will never happen; I won’t allow that to happen.” Kurt yelled as Santana walked away.

 

\---***---

 

Blaine and Sam were getting closer and closer every day. At home you could always find one of them in the others room reading comics, watching movies, coming up with songs for glee or just talking. Sam couldn’t believe how comfortable he was with Blaine, almost too comfortable. He found himself starting to have feelings for Blaine that went beyond friendship, but knew nothing could come of it because Blaine had a boyfriend. Even if said boyfriend was a dick. 

At school was no different. You would hardly see Blaine without Sam and vice versa. They were always joking around between classes, sometimes with a group of their friends or sometimes just the two of them. Blaine would even change his seat in glee club from time to time opting to sit with Sam and Santana instead of with Kurt. This just pissed Kurt off even more. 

Blaine still spent time with Kurt when he could, but it seemed like when they were together all Kurt wanted to do was complain about Sam. This would always lead to an argument and Blaine was getting tired of it. It didn’t help matters that every day Blaine was finding himself more and more attracted to Sam. He refused to act on it though because he did not want to become that guy that cheats.

Kurt also had a new friend that he would hang out with from time to time, Dave Karofsky. Kurt knew that Dave liked him and honestly he liked Dave to, but he was not ready to give up Blaine and he certainly wasn’t going to just hand him over to Sam. So he would complain to him about Blaine and Sam and Dave would always tell him to just forget about Blaine and be with him. In all honesty Kurt really did want to be with Dave, but his pride wouldn’t let him walk away from Blaine. Plus Santana was right about one thing, being with Blaine improved his status at the school and he wasn’t ready to let that go.

 

\---***---

 

Blaine had gotten use to riding to school with Sam every morning, but today it was just him and it felt weird. The judge was ready to make a decision about Sam’s inheritance and for some reason wanted Sam there. He’s was going to drop Sam off at school after the hearing. Sam sat in the court room nervous. James told him not to worry, that the judge making a decision so quickly was most likely a good thing for him. A little after 9:00 the judge entered to room and the proceedings began.

Blaine was standing at his locker taking out books he needed for his next class when Sam walked up to him. His face gave nothing away so Blaine had to come out and ask him how everything went. Sam’s face broke into this huge smile and he pulled Blaine into a big hug.

“The judge ruled in my favor. I will get my mom’s inheritance after all.”

“That is great Sam, I’m so happy for you. So now that you are a millionaire what do you plan to do with all that money?”

Just then Kurt was about to walk up to Blaine when he saw him and Sam talking, so he hid up against the wall listening to what they were talking about.

“Well the first thing I wanted to do was to take you and your parents out to dinner this Friday, you know just to say thank you for everything that you all have done for me. When I told your dad this on our way over here he said that he and you mother already have plans for that evening, some kind of charity event. He did insist that you and I should still go though so if you're free how about it?”

Kurt was standing there thinking ‘No he did not just basically ask my boyfriend out on a date. I know Blaine will say no to that.’

“I do not have any plans for this Friday, so what did you have in mind?”

“Since it will just be the two of us I was thinking we could have diner and then go see that movie ‘Unstoppable’ with Denzel Washington and Chris Pine. What do you say?”

“I say it sounds like a plan.”

Kurt could not believe that Blaine would agree to go out with Sam. He stepped out from the shadows and asked to have a word with Blaine without even acknowledging Sam presence. Sam told Blaine he would see him in class and walked off not giving Kurt a second thought.

“Hey Kurt, what’s up?” Blaine asked as he went to give Kurt a kiss.

Kurt pushed him away.

“Don’t ‘hey Kurt’ me. Did you really just agree to go on a date with Sam? How could you do that to me, to us?”

“Were you eavesdropping in on our conversation? If so, then you should know that Sam invited my whole as a way to thank us, but my parents have plans. This is not a date!”

“If so then why didn’t he pick a different night that your parents will be free, or find another way to say thank you like maybe make dinner on a night that everyone is home?”

“Because my dad insisted that since he and my mom won’t be free that night and have a very busy calendar for the next few weeks that Sam and I just go. That’s it; again this is not a date.”

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, but let me tell you something. You are not the only guy here at McKinley that wants me, so think long and hard because if you go out with Sam on Friday we are through.”

“Are you serious right now? What, are you talking about Dave Karofsky? Yeah I see the way he looks at you, but more importantly I see the way you look at him to.”

“Yes, I’m talking about Dave. How do you think that will look when the whole school finds out that Mr. Popularity lost his boyfriend to Dave? You’ll become the laughing stock of McKinley and you don’t want that.”

Blaine couldn’t believe what Kurt was saying. He actually thought that Blaine’s status would change if they broke up. Kurt mistook Blaine’s silence as him realizing that Kurt was right and continued. 

“So why don’t you go to class and tell Sam now that you won’t be going out with him Friday or any other night for that matter. There is no need to put it off until the end of the day or even lunch time.”

“You’re right; I don’t know what I was thinking. I should just do this now and get it over with. I mean why prolong the inevitable right?”

Taking Kurt’s hand Blaine looked him in the eyes and said;

“Kurt, we’re done! I’m over you and your jealous outburst and the constant drama that comes with dating you. So if you want to be with Dave go right ahead. I think I’ll be just fine when everyone finds out.” 

With that Blaine let Kurt’s hand go and went to his next class that he was already late for. Kurt just stood there in shock. He couldn’t believe what just happened. This was all Sam fault.

 

\---***---

 

Sam knew that something went down between Blaine and Kurt from the look on Blaine’s face when he got to class. He didn’t ask though, just figured Blaine would tell him when he was ready. They had lunch after this class and Sam thought he would talk to Blaine then, but the teacher asked to talk to Blaine after class so he told Sam he would meet him in the cafeteria.

Sam had just put his books in his locker when Kurt approached him.

“This is your entire fault Sam Evans.”

Sam took a deep breath before addressing Kurt.

“What are you talking about Kurt? What’s my fault now?”

“Blaine and I were happy before you came along. We had the perfect relationship then you had to ruin everything. It wasn’t enough that you’re living in his house and going to his school, no, you had to go and get yourself put in all of his classes. But that still wasn’t enough for you, so the minute you could you joined the lacrosse team.”

Sam just stood there not really believing this was really happening. By this time a small crowd had gathered to see what was going on. Kurt continued his little rant, really getting into it now that he had a small audience.

“I thought that’s fine; whatever I don’t play that barbaric game anyway so they can have that. I still have Blaine to myself in the one class where we can share our love for music. Then low and behold here you come with your guitar auditioning for glee by singing a love song to my boyfriend.”

By this time Blaine had walked up and hearing Kurt’s voice started making his way through the crowd to see what was going on.

“Kurt that was not a love song to Blaine, that was a song that reminded me of my parents and Blaine was nice enough to help me out with it. That’s all it was.”

“Oh please you were singing to Blaine or at least thinking about him while you were singing and that little smile you gave him during the instrumental proved it.”

“Oh my God, you know what think whatever you want Kurt, but what you should be focusing on is whether I was after Blaine or not if your relationship was so perfect not me or anyone else would have been able to come between the two of you.”

With that Sam went to turn and walk away when Kurt opened his mouth one time to many and crossed a line.

“I hate you Sam Evans! Why couldn’t you have just died in that car crash with your parents?”

Except a few gasps from some students who couldn’t believe Kurt just said that the hall went completely silent. Blaine was shocked that Kurt would stoop so low.  Sam’s whole body was trembling with anger and even Kurt realized he may have gone too far. Before he knew it Sam had spun around and his fist quickly connected with the side of Kurt’s jaw, sending him flying back and crashing into the lockers.

Upon impact Kurt’s body just slid down to the floor as he grabbed his jaw. He could already taste blood in his mouth. Sam winced and held his fist feeling like he broke it on Kurt’s face. Blaine ran over to Sam with concern all over his face forgetting all about Kurt.

“Sam, are you ok, is your hand broke?”

“Is he ok, is his hand broke?” Kurt yelled looking up at Blaine and Sam. “I’m the one who got hit and you’re worried about Sam?”

“I heard what you said Kurt and you deserved to get hit. If it had been me you would still be getting hit.”

Just then Mr. Schue and coach Beiste pushed through the crowd. Looking down and seeing Kurt on the floor with a bloody mouth and Sam standing over him holding his hand the coach asked,

“What in the world is going on here?”

“He hit me for no reason.” Kurt answered first.

“Is that true Sam?” Mr. Schue asked Sam.

“Yes Mr. Schue, I hit him.”

“Sam had a good reason for hitting him though Mr. Schue. Kurt said something mean, spiteful and unforgivable and everyone here heard him.” Blaine said.

“All right let’s break this crowd up. All of you students get to where ever it is you’re supposed to be.”

Everyone scattered. Then she turned to Sam and Blaine.

“Sam is your hand ok? Is it broke or do you need the nurse to look at it?”

Sam flexed his hand and wiggled his fingers.

“No it’s fine, just a little sore.”

“Ok then. Will, can you take Kurt to the nurses office and have her look at his jaw while I deal with Sam?”

“Sure Shannon, come on Kurt. Let’s get you looked at.”

“Come on you two, my office now.”

“You’re not taking me to the principal’s office?” Sam asked.

“No, not yet, Figgins is an idiot who will only want to suspend you without bothering to ask what happened.”

In coaches office Sam told her what happened and Blaine confirmed his story from the time he walked up to when Sam hit Kurt.

“Ok Sam, what Kurt said was wrong and insensitive, but that does not give you the right to hit him. Although between you and me, I probably would have done the same thing. Look Sam, you’re a good kid and I know that this is you first incident and all, but you’re going to have to get some sort of discipline ok.”

“Yes coach, I understand.”

“Alright, let’s go to Figgins office and let me do all the talking.”

 When they got there Kurt and Mr. Schue was already there waiting. Coach Beiste told Figgins what happened and when Kurt went to interrupt her Mr. Schue stopped him. She pointed out that this was both boys first offense and convinced Figgins not to suspend them but instead to give them both detentions for a week. Since it was already Wednesday, they would start serving their detentions on Monday. And to keep them out of each other’s face Sam got morning detention and Kurt got after school detention.

“That’s not fair. Why do I have to stay after school missing glee while he just has to come to school a little earlier?”

“Kurt, would you rather take the suspension that will go on you permanent record?”

“No, I’ll take the detention. Can I go now?”

All three boys left the office, Blaine and Sam going one way while Kurt went in the opposite direction. Lunch was over so they had to rush to their next class.

 

\---***---

 

Word of what Kurt said to Sam and Sam knocking the shit out of Kurt quickly spread. Santana was pissed that she didn’t get to see Kurt get knocked on his ass. Catching up to Sam and Blaine in the hall as they made their way to the choir room Santana asked;

“I heard you went all Lima Heights on Kurt during lunch. Man I wish I was there to see it.”

“Yeah well he deserved it.”

Linking her arm with Sam’s she said;

“I heard what he said to you Sam and you’re right, he did deserve it. That was just mean and insensitive. I wouldn’t even stoop so low to say something like that to someone.”

They walked into the choir room and everyone asked Sam if he was ok. When Kurt got there he could tell that everyone had heard what happened by the way they all looked at him. Rachel and Mercedes were the only ones who asked if he was ok. He snapped that he was fine and sat in a chair in the corner by himself.

When Mr. Schue arrived he could cut the tension in the room with a knife. He’s lesson for the day was about respecting each other.

 

\---***---

 

Friday evening Blaine and Sam were getting ready to go out. Sam had never been to Breadsticks before so that’s where they decided to have dinner.  

“This is a nice restaurant. You come here a lot?” Sam asked feeling nervous for some reason.

“Yeah, it is. I didn’t come here to often. Kurt didn’t really like this place. He thought it was too commercial.” Blaine answered, but regretting bringing up Kurt’s name.

“Alright, so what do you suggest?”

“My favorites are the chicken and Broccoli Alfredo and the Meat Lasagna. They load it with ground beef and Italian sausage, and they smother it with mozzarella and parmesan cheese.”

“Wow, they both sound good. How about we each order one of those dishes and get extra plates to share, how does that sound?”

“That sounds like a plan to me.”

So they ordered both dishes and water with lemon in it. When the food came little was said while they cleaned both of their plates.

“That was so good.” Blaine said while patting his stomach. “I barely have room for dessert.”

“I know right. So do you want to have dessert here or save room for snacks at the movies?”

“Let’s do snacks at the movies. Watching a movie is not the same without a big bucket of popcorn and some overpriced candy.”

So Sam paid the bill and they headed over to the movies. They got their snacks and drinks then headed into the theater. They were able to get perfect seats right in the middle. They were sitting so close that Blaine could feel the heat coming from Sam’s body and his body was starting to react. Despite telling Kurt that this was not a date, it actually was starting to feel like a date and Blaine was feeling both excited and nervous at the same time.  Thank God the movie started.

Unbeknown to Blaine, Sam was having the same problem. Sitting close to Blaine in the dark theater his palms started to sweat and he felt his body getting warm. Sam told himself that he needed to get a grip. This is not a date, and besides Blaine just broke up with Kurt two days ago. There is no way he is ready to start dating again so soon.

So they both tried to just enjoy the movie and ignore everything else that was going on.

 

\---***---

 

The movie let out and they were in Blaine’s car heading home. There was tension in the car that they both tried to ignore. They each would make a comment about the movie, but it was followed by an awkward silence. Parking the car in the driveway they both headed inside.

“I’m going to go change into some sweets. Since it’s still kind of early you want to hang out and watch T.V. or read some comics?” Blaine asked.

“Sure, let me just change to and I will meet you in your room.”

Both boys changed then Sam walked into Blaine’s room from the bathroom after using it. Since they just finished watching a movie they decided to read some Marvel comics.  

“In a fight, who do you think would win between Iron Man and Captain America?” Blaine asked.

“Are you kidding me? Capt would destroy Iron Man, no contest.”

“Are you high? Captain America is no match for Tony Stark and the suit.”

“Tony Stark and his giant tin can is no match for Steve Rogers and his shield.”

“Did you just call Iron Man a giant tin can? You take that back right now.”

“Hey, I call it as I see it.”

“Those are some fighting words.” Blaine growled as he lunged at Sam trying to get him in a headlock.

They wrestled around on Blaine’s bed, each trying to get the upper hand. Blaine was a lot stronger than he looked, but Sam was finally able to hold him down by straddling his thighs and pinning his hands down by his head. Sam’s height made this position easy for him.

“Do you concede that Captain America would totally beat Iron Man’s ass in a fight?”

“Not a chance.” Blaine said as he tried to wiggle free.

The excursion of trying to break free caused beads of sweat to form above Blaine’s top lip and his checks to turn a light pink. The gel in his hair already lost the battle and soft curls were sticking to his forehead.

All of a sudden Sam had a strong urge to kiss Blaine and that’s what he did. He bent his head down and caught Blaine’s lips in a surprise kiss. It wasn’t forceful or demanding and there was no tongue, but Blaine was still caught off guard and went stiff. Sam pulled back to look Blaine in the eyes for a reaction.

“Sam?” Was all Blaine could say.

Sam saw the shock there and started to panic.  

“Blaine, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. You just broke up with Kurt two days ago and here I am kissing you.”

Sam released his grip on Blaine’s wrist and went to move off of him when Blaine took his now free hands and wrapped them around Sam’s neck pulling him back down for another kiss. This one was forceful and demanding and when Sam felt Blaine’s tongue brush across his lips asking to be let in, Sam opened up to him. Someone moaned and neither one of them was sure who it came from, but it turned them on even more.

It wasn’t until Sam felt the outline of Blaine’s erection rub up against his own that his rational thinking returned telling him that they needed to slow down. Pulling back Sam took Blaine’s hands from around his neck and held them in his own.

“Woo, I think we need to slow down here. You just got out of a relationship and I really don’t want to be anyone’s rebound.” Sam said, sliding off of Blaine and releasing his hands to sit next to him.

Blaine really didn’t want to stop, but he knew that Sam was right, or at least half right. So he sat up next to Sam and took one of his hands in both of his.

“You’re right, I did just get out of a relationship, but it was over long before Wednesday. I’ve grown apart from Kurt long before that. I just didn’t want to admit it. And for the record, you could never be just a rebound, but you’re right we shouldn’t rush into anything.”

“Ok, you want me to go back to my room?”

“No, I think we’re mature enough to hang out and read comics and not attack each other’s lips, right.”

So Blaine let go of Sam’s hand and they went back to reading their comics, and tried not to think about the kiss they just shared. In fact the whole weekend was spent trying not to think about that kiss, but the more they tried not to think about it, the more they thought about it.

So Sunday night they were both in their bathroom brushing their teeth, which was not unusual for them. Once they were done they turned to each other and Blaine reached up to give Sam a goodnight hug. As they were pulling apart Sam couldn’t resist anymore and he bent his head down to catch Blaine’s lips in a kiss. Blaine reached up to meet him halfway.

This kiss started off soft and sweet like the first one. It quickly turned just as forceful and demanding as their second kiss as Sam walked Blaine backwards until he was trapped between the door that lead to his room and Sam’s body. Sam moved from Blaine’s lips and started kissing a trail across his cheek and down his neck.

“Sam, I thought we agreed that this was not a good idea?” Blaine panted out, but not trying to push Sam away.

“You’re right, we should stop.” Sam said as he moved back up and rested his forehead against Blaine’s.

Both of them were breathing hard and almost past the point of no return, so Sam slowly and painfully back away from Blaine.

“I’m going to say goodnight, from a distance and go back to my room before I can’t.” Sam said.

“Goodnight Sam.” Blaine said before turning around and quickly going through his door, shutting it behind him.

 

\---***---

 

Monday morning Blaine was at school a little earlier than usual because his mom dropped him off on her way to work. He was letting Sam use his car to come to school for his morning detention. Standing at his locker getting the books he would need for his first few classes he was surprised to see Santana walking down the hall towards him.

“You’re here early. What’s up?”Blaine asked her when she reached him.

“I had to meet with Coach Sue about the Cheerios. What’s your excuse?”

“I got a ride from my mom since I’m letting Sam use my car to come in for his morning detention. So I have to leave when she does.”

“I could come and get you in the morning. Today was just a onetime thing.”

“Would you? That would be great, and I don’t need a ride home since Sam and I will be leaving the same time.”

“Speaking of Sam how was your date last Friday?”

“It wasn’t a date Santana. It was just Sam’s way of showing his gratitude for all that my family has done for him. It just so happen that my parents couldn’t make it, but it was not a date.”

“Oh come on Blaine. Two hot guys having dinner at Breadsticks, then seeing a movie and only one of the guys pays for everything sounds like a date to me. The only thing that’s missing is the awkward first date kiss.”

Blaine lowered his head trying to hide the blush that he knew was spreading across his cheeks, but Santana saw it.

“Oh. My. God. You two kissed didn’t you? Don’t even try to deny it because your face is as red as a tomato. Tell me everything.”

Blaine told her everything from how he was feeling in the movie theater to the tension in the car as they drove home. He told her about how Sam kissed him first while they were wrestling on Blaine’s bed and how he pulled Sam back down for a second kiss. He even told her about their third kiss Sunday night in the bathroom. The whole time Santana had the biggest smile on her face.

“So are you two like officially together now?”

“No Santana we’re not together. I just broke up with Kurt not even a week ago. It’s too soon for me to even think about getting into another relationship.”

“Are you kidding me? That’s such bullshit and you know it. You do know that by Friday Kurt was already spotted boo lovin with Dave right. He didn’t have a problem starting a new relationship less than a week after you two broke up so why do you.”

“Damn, he wasn’t kidding when he said that Dave wanted him was he?”

“Oh please, everyone caught them at one point or another looking at each other with heart eyes. Just like everyone can see that you and Sam are attracted to each other. Even Kurt saw it and that’s why he was so jealous of Sam. The only reason he was with you was because you are higher up the social latter than Dave is.”

“Ghee thanks Santana, good to know what you think of me.”

“You know I’m telling the truth. Seriously though, I think you can have something really good with Sam. You two have a chemistry that you never had with Kurt. He puts a smile on your face that I don’t ever remember seeing there before and you helped to bring him out of a really dark place. I would hate to see you let that slip through your fingers worrying about Kurt.”

With that Santana walked away as students started to arrive for school. All day long all Blaine could think about was what Santana said to him in the hall that morning. At lunch Sam noticed that Blaine was distracted and asked him what was wrong. He told Sam he just had some things on his mind and Sam left it at that. He figured Blaine would tell him when he was ready.

At the end of the day Blaine was heading to glee when he spotted Kurt and Dave walking down the hall hand in hand. When Kurt looked up and seen Blaine he gave him this cocky look to say ‘told you so’ before turning the corner to go to the detention room. Seeing that Blaine decided what the hell was he waiting for. If he and Sam wanted to be together why should they wait? Blaine couldn’t wait for glee to be over because he wanted to have this conversation with Sam at home.

 

\---***---

 

When they got home Blaine went straight to his room to think about what he wanted to say to Sam. Sam just thought he wasn’t ready to talk about whatever was bothering him today and went to his room as well. About ½ hour later Blaine asked Sam to come into his room that he needed to talk to him.

Blaine had this whole speech planed out in his head, but when Sam walked into his room all of that went out the window and all Blaine wanted to do was kiss him and so he did. Sam was shocked at first, but got over it real fast and was kissing Blaine back. When they both came up for air Sam asked;

“What was that about? I thought we decided not to rush into anything?”

“I know we did, but then a little Santana birdie said something to me that made sense. What are we waiting for? If we want to be together then we should be together and to hell with what anyone thinks. Besides she seems to think that we’re good for each other.”

“Oh really, how is that?”

“She thinks that you and I have off the charts chemistry and that you put a smile on my face that was never there before. She also thinks that I helped to bring you out of a dark place that you retreated to after your parents died.”

“She’s right you know. I was in a dark place, but you were like my light at the end of a long and dark tunnel, and you have no idea how grateful I am to have you in my life.”

“Thank you Sam. It means so much to me to hear you say that. So, are we really doing this? Are we officially a couple now?”

Sam bent down and caught Blaine lips in a soft kiss before saying;

“Yes, you are officially mine to kiss whenever I want.” And that is just what he did before pulling back.

“What are we going to tell your parents?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, now less talking, more kissing.”

 

 

** The End **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story.


End file.
